Conventional steering columns for motor vehicles include an elongated, axial steering column shaft having a first end and a second end. The steering column shaft is connected at the first end to a steering wheel and is connected to a tail or energy shaft at the second end. The tail or energy shaft is coupled to the steering linkage and gear assembly. The steering column shaft is encircled by a concentric transmission tube assembly and an outer supporting column or mast jacket.
Various brackets are mounted on the jacket to rigidly connect the steering column to the instrument panel structure at the attachment points. Conventional steering columns, brackets, and mast jackets are conventionally made of metallic materials and the brackets are typically attached to the jacket by welding or a similar metal working process.